Balance
by CheviChick
Summary: Ryou and Bakura are a couple. Atem and Yugi are a couple. How will everyone react when they see they're all being cheated on and cheating. Threeshot, Not for kiddies. Contains Yaoi! Trapshipping. Oh and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, although I would love to.
1. Disturbance

Chevi: Wow, you're first story EVER!

Alison: Yeah, I hope people like it…

Chevi: You're insecure.

Alison: I know…

Chevi: It's short. The ones in the future will be longer right?

Alison: Yeah, and they'll have Yaoi, which this one starts out with.

Chevi: Awesome.

(Note: This is the original version of Balance. I'm using it on a different profile because if i show my original profile - SouthernKittyGal - to my friends or anyone else, i don't want them knowing that a young teenager is typing things like this.)

* * *

I grin toothily, just like my Yami does, and sheath myself all the way inside Yugi, who screams out in pain and pleasure. Tears fill his amethyst eyes and roll down his cheeks. I lean down and lightly kiss them away, before kissing him a bit roughly.

I feel him relax around me and he nods. I start pounding into him mercilessly, and moan, "Gosh… You're so tight…" He is, and it's almost unbearable. He replies with moans and mewls of pleasure. God, the sounds he's making. I grip the sheets next to him, and groan out, "Close… S-So c-cl-close…"

There's a noise downstairs, but it's drowned out by Yugi's scream of pleasure as he releases. I groan, just as the door to the room opens loudly, banging against the wall, and scream, "YUGI!" And then plop down on the bed next to him, dazed and tired.

I hear a familiar voice ask, "What the… What are you doing, Hikari?!" I look up with big frightened eyes at Bakura. I've been caught.

* * *

Alison: Yeah. That's it.

Chevi: Anticipation…

Alison: Kinda.

Chevi: Next chapter? Now? PLEASE?

Alison: No. I want at least three reviews first.

Chevi: Blegh. You suck.

Alison: And you wonder why I'm insecure. Anyways, it doesn't have to be a good comment, bad ones are good too. Constructive Criticism is always helpful.

Chevi: *Staring at mail, waiting for Review*

Alison: You're weird.

Chevi: *Still staring…


	2. Wavering

Alison: Well here it is!

Chevi: Finally! I want some lemons!

Alison: Too bad. I'm stretching the story out into three or four chapters.

Chevi: WHAT!

Alison: Anticipation, torture on those who read this.

Chevi: Grr… I hate you.

Alison: Love you too!

Chevi: Just get on with the chapter.

Alison: I do not own Yugioh or any other Anime, even though I totally would LOVE to.

A/N: As I've already said, this story is just being reposted onto another account so if you want to understand who Alison is you can go to the profile of SouthernKittyGal and read about that. ^_^ Now, reviewers!

Cantremembermypw: It's okay that you can't remember your password, I just thank you for your review and I'm glad you like the story. Yes, you can have some more! ^_^

Ecila Raveniz Thgilyad: Yes, naughty lights, aren't they! Also, I'm not going to ruin the story by saying what happens, but by the end of this chapter I'm sure you'll know. …Also, I had no idea what the last sentence of your review about voldemort was about.

ENOUGH WITH THE LONGNESS OF MY BABBLE! ENJOY THE STORY! :)

* * *

Ryou looks at his Yami, who looks shocked. …And flushed. He realizes Bakura's shirt is off, as well as Yami's, and their arms are wrapped each others waist. The said boy's arms drop when Yugi gasps, realizing what's going on.

There's a long moment of silence. Both boys want to yell at the other, but everyone is guilty.

Bakura is the first to lash out, "HIKARI! You've been cheating on me! How dare you!" He moves forward threateningly, but Yami's hand around his wrist stops him, and he looks back at Yami.

"Bakura, we have been cheating too and they know it now," Bakura pulls his hand away from the former pharaoh and growls. He looks at Ryou, pure anger in his eyes, but only Ryou can see the deep hurt behind that anger. Choking up, he moves towards his Yami saying, "'Kura…"

Bakura stares at Ryou, then just grits his teeth, and walks out of the room. Ryou stares at the bed with tear filled eyes, he feels terrible.

Yugi and Yami are staring at each other, and Yami sighs. Yami walks over to Yugi and says quietly in his ear, "We both cheated on each other… Do you not love me, Yugi? Have you grown tired of me?"

Yugi looks down, hiding teary eyes and shakes his head hard saying, "N-No! I do love you, Yami! I swear, I do! I'll never grow tired of you!" His small body is shaking.

Yami sighs, looking less tense, and sits on the bed, pulling Yugi into his arms saying, "Good. Because I still love you too. …How did this happen to us all…?" Yugi knows he's just asking himself, but still whispers, "I don't know…" He hugs Yami, who wraps his arms around him, holding him close.

Ryou has his knees up to his chest, and his arms around his knees. He's laid his head on his knees and his eyes are closed, silently dripping tears. Yami and Yugi look over at him, and Yami hesitates before wrapping a arm around Ryou and pulling him close to his chest. Ryou just leans against him and cries, not caring that he's getting his shirt wet. Not caring that Yami's not Bakura, and that he's, instead, the boy he cheated on himself with.

Suddenly Ryou hears a sigh, and a different pair of arms wraps around him from the other side. Ryou smells the familiar scent of cinnamon and pine. He turns and hugs Bakura tightly, sobbing into his shirt. Bakura just sighs, and thinks of how to comfort him.

He pats the small boy's head and says, "It's okay, it's alright… stop crying… stop crying, please…" Bakura sniffs, thinking, 'damn.' Bakura can't stand it when Ryou cries, because then he starts crying. Ryou's sobs minimize down to hiccups, and then eventually, just deep breathing.

Bakura's eyes are watery, but he's not crying. He looks down at Ryou, who's asleep. Bakura realizes it's quiet, and that Yugi and Yami left. He guesses what's going on with them when he hears a giggle in the next room over and after a moment, a moan. He gets an idea and nuzzles Ryou a bit, "Hikari… Wake up…"

Ryou slowly wakes and looks at Bakura, asking a bit tiredly, "What?" Bakura smiles when Ryou rubs his eyes and looks at him, looking like a kitten, and says, "If you're not too tired, we can go have some …_fun_... with our friends. Want to?"

Ryou is confused for a minute, then slowly smiles, blushing hard, and nods.

Bakura smirks, and scoops Ryou up in his arms. Ryou squeaks, and blushes hard. He looks at Bakura as he's carried out of the room, and over to the guest room, since him and Bakura had been in Yugi/Yami's room. Bakura kicks the door open, not bothering to open it, and smirks at the two surprised boys on the bed. "Now, now, you can't have any fun without your boyfriends, can you girls?"

Both star-fished-hair boys blink, then blush hard. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

Chevi: Well, at least it was long and interesting.

Alison: I know, im glad im getting back into writing. I missed it.

Chevi: So would you feel like going ahead and putting up the next chapter?

Alison: SURE! …If I get three more reviews.

Chevi: GRR! Please Review, I want to see what happens next!


End file.
